


Visions Always Come True

by TaylorWillcocks



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Bronwyn is super smart, But shes okay with it, Cairnholm, Emma is not as oblivious as everyone thinks, Enoch has the hots for Jacob, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Jacob is secretly gay, M/M, Miss Peregrines Home For Peculiar Children - Freeform, POV Female Character, Reunion, UK Army, fem!reader - Freeform, threesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: 15 year old Miss Taylor Green (Fem!Reader) realizes her feelings for the Headmistress, one Miss Alma Peregrine. Scared of the said feelings, Taylor runs away from the home and loop, back to the present. 10 years later she’s stationed at Cairnholm from the UK Army and stumbles upon the house she lived in as a child. Taylor decides that enough time had passed since she left and enters the loop. Old feelings resurface but bumps and blockades line the road. Can she be strong enough to overcome them and gain her happy ending?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor has the ability to fly but doesn’t need boots like Emma. Taylor left 2 years after Abe Portman left. Taylor is now 25. I will include flash backs to before Taylor leaves and a scene of when the Reader leaves.
> 
> Chapters from the POV of Taylor mostly nut maybe some from Miss Peregrine and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back writing and updating all my WIP in the next few weeks as I now how a job that I know the hours every week and can plan when I write better. 
> 
> So here ya go more chapters!

I sat on the bench in the gym wondering what to do next when a Private walked up to me.

‘Corporal Green?’ He asked.

‘Yes Private?’ I questioned.

‘Sargent Willcocks has asked for you.’ I nodded and the young man marched away. I quickly pick up my gear and took it to my locker. I changed into my uniform and put on my cap. I walked out of the Gym and into the corridor, heading for the offices of the high-ups.

When I got there I knocked on the door. A low ‘enter’ sounded from beyond the door and I did as instructed. Upon entering I gave a quick salute.

‘At ease Corporal, please sit.’ I sat down in the chair offered and placed my hands in my lap but still ready, always ready. ‘Your new mission,’ he said as he passed me a file with top secret stamped on it. I opened it and saw the mission location. I froze, I couldn’t go there. ‘Yes Green, I know about your history with that place. You were sent there during the Cold War when we thought there was real danger to London so we thought you would know the place like the back of hand. Suit up; you leave tonight at 2100 hours to make the morning ferry. Good luck.’ He gaze turned to his computer screen so I took that as my cue to leave.

As it was six in the evening, it didn’t give me much time to pack and grab my gear in order to get to the plane for nine. I decided to pack my clothes myself now and then head down to the armoury in a bit.

I packed my greens, suit, uniform and some plain civilian clothing. It didn’t take long to put it into a duffle bag and then slung it over my shoulder. There was no need to lock door as my room would be given to another Corporal whilst I was away on deployment.

Reaching the armoury took five minutes and after signing in with the technical support team, I went ahead chose some of my weapons after grabbing a duffle bag from a nearby drawer. Inside I put: two TDI Vector’s with four extra mags, two SIG-Sauer P220 Sport with four extra mags, a Remington Model 700 including stand with three mags and a grappling gun. My absolute favourite handgun one Springfield Armory Mil-Spec M1911A1 (with nine extra mags) went into the holder on my waist. A last minute thought caused me to grab two Japanese Katana’s, they went in the bag also. I went into the next room to collect a couple grenades and flashbangs.

Once I was fully kitted up, I signed out the weapons on the system. I checked my watch, it read eight thirty, I must have been in there a while. I put a rush into my step and hurried out to the air pad with my two duffle bags. I boarded the plane.

In a quarter of an hour I would be off.

Off to Cairnholm.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

I knock on the door of the Children’s Home. In my wonderings of the island in the present, I had found the loop which cast me back to 10 years ago when I left due to my confusing feelings for the Headmistress Miss Alma Peregrine. I suddenly think that I shouldn’t be here as I don’t know if I could control myself around her however when the door opens, I know that I can’t turn back now. I slap a smile on my face.

A young man roughly my age answers the door. ‘Hi my name is Taylor Green, I used to live here. Forgive me but I don’t know you.’ I hold out my hand to shake his and we shake hands.

‘I am Jacob Portman. Nice to meet you, Taylor,’ He opens the door wider. ‘This is …’ but I butt in, instantly recognising the mass of blonde curls before she hurls herself into my arms. I catch her and give her a squeeze.

‘Oh Emma, how I’ve missed you so!’ she replies with a similar comment.

‘Taylor, why didn’t you send word?’

‘I’m sorry Emma but I only got here yesterday. I wasn’t even going to come because I didn’t know what kind of reception I would get.’ I look to Jake who looks confused. ‘Oh Jake sorry I should explain. I left here 10 years ago in a major hurry and I never came back to apologise. I thought everyone hated me.’ I look down at my feet, feeling slight ashamed.

‘Ahh right, so what…’ But whatever he was going to say was cut off by a very familiar voice, oh that voice!

‘What’s all this commotion at the door? Jake, Emma you both have chores to do.’

‘Sorry Miss P, I was just getting the door.’ Jake explains.

‘Yeah, look whose here!’ I still can’t see her as the door is still in the way but when Jake and Emma go back inside, the door is opened fully. I smile sheepishly at the Headmistress and say hi, almost like it was a question. Miss Peregrine says nothing as she just wraps her arms around me.

At 25, I was now the same height as her but I always felt small around her. I can’t believe I’m back. Finally, after what seems like a long time, she pulls back.

‘Miss Green.’ She intones. ‘How are you?’ again with the same tone. Slightly put off from the shock in her voice, I am unsure what to say but I manage to scrap together an answer.

‘Oh you know, I’ve… been better.’ I wave my hands around but she grabs them to still them.

‘Come Miss Green, dinner is almost served.’ She stands back to let me through.

‘Oh you don’t have too.’ I try to find an excuse to leave; I can’t be this close to her.

‘Nonsense! Go up to Jake’s room, your old room, and wash up. I’m sure Hugh will have something for you to wear.’

‘Okay.’ When she talks like that, there’s no room to argue. We part at the stairs and I climb them to Jake’s room. I knock on the door, only for Emma to open the door. She doesn’t look happy.

‘Bloody finally, get in here. We need to talk.’ Emma grabs the front of my jacket and drags me inside, looks like I have no choice in the matter. She crosses her arms, once inside. ‘So tell me why did you leave? There was no note, no nothing. You. Just. Left. Why?’ I think about it awhile, she always used to be able to see through my lies so I can’t that’s not an option. The truth it is.

‘Well do you remember those sessions I used to have with Miss P?’ She nods. ‘Okay well, although she didn’t know what, she helped me recognise and realize something about myself. But that knowledge scared me half to death and also I had to check out my theory in the real world.’

‘Oh, what did you find out?’ she has that look like she already knows. I take a deep breath.

‘Well I’m gay and I like Miss P, no I love her.’

‘That makes sense, that day you left… you stormed into your room and I was in there and you were silent as you packed your bag and just… left. You left. Gone. I didn’t know what to do. Miss P wouldn’t come out of her bedroom that night, not even for dinner.’ Emma looks pretty upset too.

‘Look I’m sorry but I didn’t know what else to do. I was scared and it’s what I’ve always done before. I’m sorry.’ I sigh and look at the floor, scuffing my feet against the floor.

‘You need to speak to Hugh.’ And with that Emma leaves the room.

‘Wait what?’ Hugh? I needed to visit him anyway, maybe he can help me remembering his peculiarity.

Making my way out of Jakes Room, Hugh’s is opposite. I knock and enter. Hugh is trying out a beautiful bowtie. I try to make small talk about the clothes in his room but Hugh just jumps right to it.

‘So Taylor, you want to know about the vision I had last night?’

‘Umm what vision Hugh?’

‘The one he had last night.’ I jump; first thinking the air itself had a voice. ‘Wow one would like to think that you would know where I was by now.’

‘Millard, I know you like to do that but Taylor hasn’t been here for 10 years.’

‘No, it’s okay. Hi, Millard. Now, Hugh about this vision?’

‘Ahh yes, it was much like the one about Jake and Emma.’ I hold my hands up.

‘Whoa wait, Emma and Jake?’

‘Taylor, do you want me to tell you or not?’ I guess I was slipping into old habits. I nod. ‘Anyway, we were in the garden and you were telling us the peculiars tales. After you finished, you and Miss P walked away into the maze and you two were flirting.’ I must be blushing hard by now. ‘Then you kissed.’ I was definitely blushing.

‘I was watching Miss P at the time and she blushed as hard as you are now.’ I slap my hands over my extremely warm cheeks.

‘Millard, please?’ I felt way beyond embarrassed.

‘I must ask. Taylor do you like Miss P? because otherwise we are all kicking you out now.’

‘First – we?’ Hugh gestures behind me. There in the doorway was Enoch, Olive, Bronwyn and Emma, the whole crew. ‘Okay. Secondly, no pressure,’ I take another deep breath. ‘Yes I love Miss Peregrine.’ There was a cheer as the peculiars express their joy.

‘Miss P is going to love this when we tell her.’ Bronwyn shouts out. Again I put up my hands.

‘No stop. I must be the one to tell her, on my own. Do you understand? Not even at dinner. Okay? You must listen to me.’

‘Yes we all understand, Taylor.’ Olive affirms.

‘Guys, we are going to be late for dinner if we do not go now.’ The guys in the doorway leave for dinner, leaving me and Hugh in the room.

‘Here,’ Hugh hands me a lovely tailored suit with rainbow braces and tie. ‘I’ve had this since you left and it should fit. It will also make a good impression.’

‘Thankyou Hugh, you always know what I love.’ I smile and exit the room, going back to Jake’s room. Once inside I lock the door and quickly put on the suit. It fits perfectly just like Hugh said. I stand in front of the mirror, contemplating on how to tell Miss P my happy news. I look at my watch, shit I’m going to be late. Miss P was always a stickler for timings.

Closing the door behind, I make my way to the stairs and end up in front of the dining room door. I take a deep breath and enter.

Miss Peregrine is the first to talk.

‘You are late Miss Green.’ She frowns.

‘My apologises, old habits die hard don’t they?’ Everyone laughs and even Miss P smiles.

‘Come now, sit next to me.’ She points to the chair in front of me next to Emma. I take my seat and put my napkin in my lap. For the next half an hour, I am bombarded with questions like:

  * What’s your time like?
  * Do you live on the moon?
  * Have you met aliens?
  * Do you own a car?
  * Do you have a boyfriend?
  * What’s your family like?
  * Have you got a dog?
  * Etc



I try to answer each and every question fairly but careful to not give too much away as it might encourage them to leave as Miss P had said quietly to me. Then the big one came.

‘Why did you leave, Taylor?’ says small Bronwyn which makes me realize that only Emma knows the full story. I sigh, they do deserve an answer and much like with Emma, it would be unfair to lie.

‘Yes I would be interested in this answer also Miss Green, as far as I knew, you were happy here.’ She looks at as if she could see straight through and see my soul, I felt naked and vulnerable. I put down my knife and fork.

‘Umm well I realized some things about myself and I felt restricted in this house so I left to check if my theories were true. I also needed space and I wanted to see my family.’ Silence falls as I look at Miss P with a pleading look.

‘Children, how would you like to tell Taylor about what we’ve been up to in the last 10 years?’ She glances at me with a look that says “you owe me,” I nod glad that I don’t have to talk about the past anymore. The table then erupts into a caphony of noise and I try to comment on everyone’s answer.

Near the end of dinner the phone rings. I know who that is.

‘Miss P, would you mind if I answer that?’ Her gaze diverts to Jake.

‘Yes that’s fine Taylor.’ I give him my best confused look. ‘Ahh Abe is my grandfather. Did you know him?’

‘Yes I did, he left around a month after I arrived.’ I walk out the room to answer the call. We quickly catch up and I bring him up to scratch with what I had been doing. As I put down the phone, I hear the strike of match behind me. I turn around to find Miss P smoking her signature pipe, the smoke wreathing around her, making her even more alluring.

‘Cat got your tongue darling?’ she smirks. Wait is she flirting with me? I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak. ‘Come to the garden with me?’ I nod, still not trusting myself to speak.

Outside, we find a bench out of sight from the house. As we sit, I pull out my cigarette box. Popping one in my mouth and start fishing around in my pockets for a lighter however I remember that it must be in my jacket back in the house. Turning to look at Miss P, she already has a lighter out and is lighting my fag.

‘Taylor, how have you really been? I know you put on a good face for the children but come on for me, the truth?’ She stares intensely at me. There is no way I can lie to that face.

‘I…I’ve missed you, to be honest.’ I can feel my confidence building, ‘so much. I know I left in a hurry but I realized some things about myself and I wasn’t sure what they meant but I couldn’t be around you in order to find out so I had to leave. It was the right thing to do.’

‘Of course, I thought you may and I respected you, I had also had a duty to protect the others here.’

‘I understand.’ It was now or never! I stand up with my back towards her. ‘Miss Peregrine, I love you so much that I cannot stay away any longer. I must be with you but how could you ever feel the same for me. I think,’ I pause knowing my next sentence will break my heart, ‘…I must leave and never return.’ The tears fall and I start to walk away but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don’t turn around.

‘Don’t… you… EVER say that again!’ My heart breaks at the sound of her broken voice. ‘I am also in-love with you and have been since you first arrived. I spin round but before I can get a word in, she slams here lips onto mine and I melt into the kiss, passionately, I try to show her how I feel, how much I love her. I can tell she is doing the same. Oh how long I’ve waited for this.

‘Oh Miss P, mmmmmmph,’ she kisses me again. That’s an effective way to get me to shut up.

‘When you left that day, I felt like you had torn out my heart. I almost ran after you but I knew I couldn’t leave my charges. At first I was angry, I couldn’t understand why you left but then I realized that if you had feelings like mine then I knew already how your emotions were. In a way I’m glad you left – don’t give me that look – because it gave me time to sort through my feelings and how I was going to tell you when you came back. As much as Hugh’s vision embarrassed me, it gave me hope for a future for us. It grounded me.’

‘Oh my love,’ She raises an eyebrow. ‘You get me already!’ I giggle.

‘Come here.’ She pulls me into her lap so I’m straddling whistle kissing passionately. My courage starts to build as I slide feather-light touches up and down her sides and over her soft cleavage – giving them a slight squeeze. She moans. ‘Damn, what tricks did you learn?’ I smile and giggle some more and repeat the actions over and over whistle she squeezes my butt.

My confidence levels skyrocket and I cheekily say ‘As much as I would love to fuck you on this bench, how about we move this somewhere more private?’ I groan and grind on to her leg, as she rubs her hand over my clothed pussy. I’m going to need new boxers.

‘Oh,’ she smirks and raises her eyebrow again. Playfully she replies, ‘you want to _fuck_ me on this bench?’ By now she has my flies down and her fingers are stroking my very wet clit.

All I can do is moan loudly and try (failing) to hump her fingers. ‘God, I need you now. Fuck me!’

‘Wow, impatient much.’ She smiles and she slides two fingers into cunt, thrusting slowly.

‘More, more, more. Faster, faster, faster.’ She thrusts fast and then suddenly I’m on my back on the bench and Miss P is pounding into me with three fingers. It’s all I can do to not scream but grunt and moan only. ‘I’m going to come,’

‘Shush, show don’t tell.’ She adds a fourth finger and that pushes me over the top.

‘Alllmmmmaaaaaaaaa!’ The scream comes out before I can stop. I breathe heavily unable to speak after screaming myself hoarse.

‘Oh babe.’ Miss P smiles. ‘That was awesome, well done.’

‘Now it’s time to return the favour.’

‘I’m looking forward to it.’ She says silkily.

‘Oh how sexy is that voice?’ Miss P smirks. ‘Oh I said that out loud didn’t I?’

‘Yes you did darling, but come now. I have a very comfy bed inside.’

‘Oh, I bet!’


	3. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes to strong sunshine streaming into the room. Oh shit did I over sleep? The Captain is going to kill me. Quickly Im get out of bed and reach for my clothes which are mysteriously on the floor, before I remember where I am.

‘I wondered how long it would take you,’ comes a ridiculously sexy voice from behind me. I jump and then turn around. ‘Wow you are a vision Taylor.’

‘Me? A vision? If I’m a vision, then you… you are a goddess!’ I sass back, smirking.

‘Are we going to stand here all day exchanging compliments or are we going to go for breakfast?’ She says and I blink, momentarily stunned.

‘Umm uh umm breakfast.’ I think confused. ‘Right, breakfast.’ I start walking towards the door but Alma stops me.

‘Clothes I think, we don’t want to scare the children.’ She hands me some clothing, the same stuff I was wearing last night.

‘I think me wearing the same stuff as last night might scare them even more.’ I say, thinking about last night.

‘Hmm,’ she ponders. ‘Right put your shirt and pants on, then quickly go next door to your bedroom. The children are all outside so you won’t be seen. Now quickly go.’ I put on the shirt and pants and went to the door. I opened it up and stuck my head into the corridor, nobody around just like Alma said. I rushed down the corridor and into my old room only to come face to face with one Emma Bloom.

‘Oh, fuck.’ I said.

‘Eloquently put as always Taylor. What are you doing?’ Emma eyed me up and down.

‘Umm just changing my clothing.’ I mumbled.

‘Where did you sleep last night?’ Emma narrowed her eyes.

‘Umm uh…’ I couldn’t answer that.

‘You slept with Miss P didn’t you?’ Emma smiled. I lowered my head.

‘Yeah I did.’ Emma pushed my head, she was grinning at me.

‘That’s awesome; now you and Miss P can get on and have a life together.’ I gently pushed away Emma’s hand.

‘But don’t you see? I have a life outside, more importantly I can’t be in love with anyone that can be used to hurt me. I have to leave before anyone finds me here.’ Turning my back to Emma, I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out my pile of clothes. 

‘But we need you.’ Emma said quietly. I ignore here, she said that last time. ‘Do you know why Jacob is here?’ I sighed.

‘Because he’s like us?’

‘Well yes but it’s more, he has the same gift as you.’ Emma said pointedly. I turned around and marched up to her.

‘You promised you would never speak of that ever again.’ I said harshly. Emma put up her hands.

‘Alright Taylor alright. But I think one of them followed Jacob here. They killed his Grandpa.’

‘Who was his Grandpa?’ I asked as I went back to putting on my clothing.

‘Taylor, his Grandpa was Abe.’ I faulted, dropping my jacket.

‘You mean Abe Portman?’ I said quietly.

‘Yes, the Hollows killed him.’ Emma said putting a hand onto my shoulder. My hands balled into fists, how could they? They killed my best friend. I growled then the horribleness of the news hit me hard and I dropped to one knee then two, my head falling against the bed. I screamed into the bed.

‘Noooooo! How could they!’ I punch the bed a few times. The door slammed open and another pair of arms are wrapped around me. They are strong and warm.

‘What happened?’ The person said who I now recognised to be Alma.

‘I told her about Abe.’ Emma said. Alma tensed as if she was about to shout but then she relaxed and squeezed me tight.

‘It’s okay, I would have told you sooner but I didn’t want to scare you off.’ Alma whispered into my hair. I nodded that I had heard what she had said but I couldn’t say anything because I was still crying. Everyone knew the story. Abe and I had been dating for a few months when he had decided to leave but it was good because I had been having trouble with my feelings but I would always love Abe. We heard frequently from him via the phone and by letter but then the call came saying that he was now missing in action and that was when I decided to leave, I couldn’t take it anymore.

That was the day I saw the monster.


End file.
